The Substitue Arrancar
by Ryumeiko
Summary: Ichigo. The product of a shinigami and human. Then what about the product of an arrancar and human? Please read and review!
1. Urahara Kisuke Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't Bleach, Tite Kubo does, otherwise the Vandreich would not be on a trolling-spree right now. Please read and review, review, review!**

* * *

**The Substitute Arrancar**

**Chapter 1- Urahara Kisuke**

* * *

Most major problems in Karakura town and Seretei, like always, found itself traced back to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs (Getaboshi).

The day had started off innocently at the Urahara Shop. White cotton balls drifted by in the afternoon sunny sky and the city sparrows fluttered from building to building, singing a content melody. A black cat scampered around the old-fashioned candy shop occasionally going off to her haunts. Tinkering noises could be heard behind a screen door inside the shop. A sandy-blond haired man clad in a traditional olive green jinbei (**1**) sat on a wooden stool by a nearby work table. He was vigilantly crafting his newest standard artificial body (gigai); gray eyes and sweating forehead obscured by his green-and-white-striped bucket-hat.

"Ahhh, almost done," Getaboshi sighed, "Yoruichi –san would be proud." Should he run off and gloat to her? This newest one could suck away spiritual energy (reiatsu). He quietly leaked out bits of his reiatsu searching for the said woman. His eyes widened in surprise. Instead of the Flash Goddess, he had stumbled across a whiff of a hollow's reiatsu. It seemed carefully hidden though so it was hard to determine its reiatsu level. From the estimate, Getaboshi could tell this was obviously not the run-of-the-mill-hollow-that-could-be-purified-in-one-slash hollow. Giving another quick reiatsu scan around a 5-mile radius, there was no spiritually powerful shinigami or being around other than himself.

"Ara? (**2**) It seems that the humble and handsome shopkeeper of a candy store must come to the rescue," he said to himself smirking. Well, more like observing that fighting. He didn't want to unleash so much reiatsu so that Soul Society would be alerted that the fugitive ex-captain was camping around in Karakura. Grabbing his wooden cane, Getaboshi slid open the screen door to find the arrancar standing by a candy-jar shelf in his shop. The tall figure was wrapped in what appeared to be a reiatsu-concealing cloak.

"So I'm not the only one," the ex-captain thought, his smile stretching until he spotted a Shiba clan crest on the back of the cloth. Eh? What in the Four Dimensions of the Universe was Isshin Shiba doing? With a hollow especially? Giving a quick once over, Getaboshi mentally made several points.

A humanoid hollow meaning Vasto-Lorde class unless…it was a Shinigami and Hollow hybrid. From the reiatsu evaluation it was indeed a hybrid, matching that of an arrancar's. Given that the arrancar had on a reiatsu-concealing cloak and the still large quantity of remaining reiatsu, it was of Adjunchas or Vasto Lorde class. Aizen was still the current 5th division captain in Soul Society's Gotei 13. It appeared the 5th division's Hogyoku could create hybrids, but unstable hybrids. On the other hand, Getaboshi's Hogyoku could stabilize. Considering that Urahara kept his Hogyoku with him at all times, this arrancar was not artificially created by the 2 Hogyokus. With this all in mind, the conclusion was…

This arrancar was indeed powerful.

The ex-captain tipped his hat at the arrancar.

"And what can this humble shopkeeper do for you today sir?" Getaboshi asked in his signature poker-face. The figure stayed silent.

"Ehh? Why so silent? Did you not need my help?"

The figure looked straight into the shadows of the shopkeeper's face. In a quiet but deep voice it rumbled, "So you knew I wasn't a threat, former twelve division captain, Urahara Kisuke?"

* * *

**(1)Jinbei-a kind of traditional Japanese clothing worn by men, women, boys, girls, and even babies during the summer, aka what Urahara always wears**

**(2) Ara- a Japanese term, usually said if one's suprised like 'Huh?' or 'Eh?'**

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Please review! I'd really like to know what everyone thinks.**


	2. The Stage Has Been Set Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Bleach.** **Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-****The Stage Has Been Set**

* * *

Still keeping his poker-face, Urahara smiled. Not the kind, warm smile but the hahaha-of-course-I-saw-right-through-your-plot smile. This arrancar was indeed powerful, but not a threat at the moment. Isshin's reiatsu on the other side of Karakura Town could still be felt. Honestly, that guy had as much control over his reiatsu as a baby, albeit a really powerful one. Thus, it was safe to conclude that Mr. Big-Guns-Arrancar was harmless for now.

"Why certainly you're a threat," Getaboshi mockingly reassured, "Otherwise why would a handsome shopkeeper like me come out into the world to defend his humble adobe?" If the arrancar's face could be seen, it would have been colored unimpressed.

"Shinigami, I have no time for such trivial mind games. The one you know as Shiba Isshin informed me this was the best place for a gigai. Apparently I stand corrected." It was an unspoken rule for shinigami stationed in Karakura town. Urahara's place officially served as the gigai and other services rental shop. Isshin and his strange knack of befriending almost everyone. The goof-ball had more to him then what appeared on the outside. _Then again_, Urahara thought, _I really shouldn't be the one talking._

"Oh?" the former twelfth-division captain's captain smile vanished. "And why would you be willing to require the services of the enemy?"

"Aizen."

* * *

Urahara scratched his head. Was it just him, or did everyone's problems seem to revolve around Aizen? Well, any enemy of Aizen could be a potential ally in the future.

The arrancar surveyed the local area cautiously. "Before I continue, is there a safer area to converse?"

Getaboshi looked puzzled, but the scientist in him won over. "This way."

* * *

**(In Seretei)**

Kuchiki Rukia froze. Dripping in his own blood, Shiba Kaien lay on top of her in mid strike. Sode no Shirayuki had found herself plunged through the 13th division's lieutenant and out his back. Rukia was too shocked to move or even speak. She'd done the unforgivable. In an act of cowardice and self-defense, she'd drawn her Shikai to defend herself, stabbing instinctively into her former mentor. A tall white haired man in a captain's haori appeared by the base of a nearby tree.

"Thanks for letting me fight it alone, Ukitake-taicho," the mortally wounded shinigami said.

"Yeah," Ukitake Jushiro replied sadly. If only his illness hadn't appeared right then…

"K-Kaien-dono?" a hoarse whisper asked. Kaien gazed into Rukia's violet eyes.

"Kuchiki…I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside." He released his soft hug from her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here." Were the last words Lieutenant Shiba spoke before slowly falling down, succumbing to his wounds. His battered body greeted the forest floor with a thud.

Rukia started shaking. No, no, she didn't do anything do deserve his thanks. She came back to fight only because she didn't want to face the consequences of her own cowardice. She stabbed him because she couldn't bear to see him in that much pain. The only one she saved….was her own wretched self. Full of remorse and shame, Rukia sank to her knees sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Usually I hate sad endings :( but this is necessary for the rest of the story. Please review and check out my other story too!**


End file.
